


The Tide Pool

by cac0daemonia



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cody is a merman, Fanart, Forehead Touching, M/M, Obi-Wan is a WWII vet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fanart of merman Cody and Obi-wan from glimmerglanger's fic, "Flotsam and Jetsam"
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 68
Kudos: 367





	The Tide Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glimmerglanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flotsam and Jetsam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132599) by [glimmerglanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/pseuds/glimmerglanger). 



> I've been wanting to draw something from glimmerglanger's incredible Codywan AU fic, "[Flotsam and Jetsam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132599/chapters/66257087)" since chapter 2. I knew I wanted to do something with Cody's bioluminescent spots, because, like, how could my magpie brain possibly resist something shiny like that? But that meant the scene had to be in the evening or at night, and at first I thought about doing something in the bathtub, but that didn't grab me. So I sat on the idea for weeks, until I happened to see a photo of a redhead in front of a sunset and their hair was just on fire (UwU symbolism). And I was like, "YES THIS."
> 
> So I went with a sunset tide pool scene, which required a whole lot of reference photos, including some I took myself, with a laser pointer aiming into a sink of water, then turned blue in photoshop, haha. Between the reflections on the water, the back lighting from the sunset, the rock textures, and the glow from Cody's bioluminescence, my brain definitely broke a few times, but it was a ton of fun to experiment with all this.
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/AxRSxxRgbKA)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

AO3 recently made that announcement about scaling down images on here, so I'm gonna see if this works. If you're on mobile, I _think_ [this link](https://i.imgur.com/KYHb94f.jpg) will work to being you directly to the full-size jpg hosted on imgur. Please let me know if it's not working, though

And here's the image at full-res, but it seems to resize itself on both mobile and desktop:

[Image ID: A digital painting of the Star Wars characters, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody, but in an alternate universe based on Tumblr user glimmerglanger’s fic, “Flotsam and Jetsam,” where Cody is a merman and Obi-Wan is a WWII veteran. They are facing each other and are submerged up to their chests in a tide pool by the ocean, with the sun setting directly behind them. Cody is holding the back of Obi-Wan’s head with his closer, web-fingered hand, and tattoos inspired by traditional Maori and Samoan designs cover his arm and shoulder. Obi-Wan has his far hand on the back of Cody’s neck and they are leaning into each other, smiling and touching foreheads and noses. Bright blue spots of bioluminescence trail down Cody’s tattooed arm, and along he chest, neck, and back, where some gill slits are visible. The ocean and tide pool water reflect the sunset and partially cloudy sky in the background. End ID.]


End file.
